


just for the night

by goldenfolklores



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Catgirl, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Modern Era, New Dream, Romance, Taylor Swift References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also theyre so sappy, and so out of season so what the fuck, autumn new dream, catgirl cassandra, dinosaur suits, i just know i cried of fluff, idk what to tag but anyways, like theres a few lines coming from taylor songs so find them, matching, new dream cat parents, new dream has a cat too, tHEYRE MATCHING COSTUMES GUYS, tangled, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: "The thing was that he couldn’t and he most importantly wouldn’t say no to her. He knew that despite how absurd or silly her ideas may be from his perspective, he would still tag along with her because he knew these things make her happy and knowing that joining along with her with these whims would make her let out that stunning, sunshine smile of hers was enough for him to agree. "orhalloween roams the city of corona and eugene and rapunzel go out for it. too bad rapunzel has a lot more tricks up her sleeve for that night.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 14





	just for the night

**Author's Note:**

> hey, me again! this is extremely so outdated from the season, considering thanksgiving is just around the corner and i apologize for the lack of content and updates on my fanfics, i swear, i'm not giving up on them, i'm taking the time to perfect them so in the end it'll come out the best way as possible for you to enjoy!
> 
> also thank you to my mutuals on twitter that gave me ideas for this, especially cassunzelumity for pitching in the idea of cat girl cass and and a lot more! carry on!

The room was silent, the only sound that surrounded Eugene was the sound of fabric rustling between the sheets. He nuzzled into the soft confines of the pillows and sheets underneath him, his mind hazed with sweet dreams that consisted of him and one particular woman that was on his mind constantly. 

This time, they were on the rooftop of somewhere high, as if they were in a modernized tower and they were pulled close to each other, holding each other tight like how he wanted to do with her for a long time. They watched as the lights from the entirety of the city shone like stars on the wrong side of the sky. They were shining, glowing, and just as beautiful as the view was, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the woman that stood before him.

She was always pictured the same, a woman with choppy, chestnut brown hair and striking emerald brown eyes he could get lost in forever. In these dreams, he always seemed intoxicated to her, like a high he can’t get enough of, like she was a force of gravity that would always get pulled into him and without her, he would just be floating out and away, directionless, he was stuck with her, but he had absolutely no complaints because he knew who that person particularly was:

_That was the love of his life._

He smiled in his sleep, dreaming of her laugh, her smile, her gazes, everything about her was remarkable that she stayed indented on his mind even in his sleep like she was a permanent golden tattoo of sunshine engraved into his mind forevermore. He wished he could stay there forever, but knew that waking up from this dream would give him a much better outcome. The thought of seeing his sunshine the first thing gives him all the push he needed, despite his futile attempts of making excuses for his “beauty sleep rituals” because for her, he would waste no time to make his way to get there. 

He slowly tried to wake up, his mind content from the vision he’d had from that nap. He sought out for her, his arm lazily patting the side of the bed that felt cold. Well, that wasn’t right. He opened one of his brown eyes open, seeing an empty space in front of him. He let out a yawn as he sat up and rubbed the sleep off his eyes, looking around for any signs of her around. Their room looked clean, like everything hadn’t been touched since the morning. It looked like it was complete except for one thing, or rather, one person.

Well, the lack of miss Rapunzel der Sonne beside him in their bed wasn’t helping the case. 

He stood up from their bed and fixed their sheets, smiling tenderly at the framed photograph on their bedside table. It was the picture they took when Eugene had taken them out for no particular reason. They ended up jumping on piles and piles of never ending warm autumn leaves. It left them laughing, smiling, dancing, and being in each other’s company with no care in the world for anyone else. At that moment, it was just them and the cold fall air. They had to keep those in their memories forever. 

Eugene remembered that day like it was yesterday. Well, technically, it was a few weeks ago. The cool autumn air was getting to him, and he wasn’t a fan of being cold, so what better way than to enjoy it with his sunshine that does nothing but to brighten everything that she steps foot on? Those were the moments where he was so grateful for her, let alone being the lucky one to have captured her heart. And the mere thought that she feels the same way for him just made him wake up once again to the realization that somehow, he met his match. He’s never loved anyone as much as he does with Rapunzel, and he wasn’t this much of a sap, but she just brings things out of him that he didn’t know he had in him. 

Being a big ball of sap was just one of them. 

Still, despite this, he missed her already. They had this complex all for themselves, sure, but it wasn’t likely of Rapunzel to leave their bed that abruptly. He knew she was a really early riser, he even learned to get used to it and the ball of energy she had coming with it, but the thing was, it was an afternoon. What could she possibly be doing at this hour? They still had a lot to do. After all, they were hours away from a party they were attending tonight. 

It honestly worried him. She rarely left the place without a reminder or a small note. It just wasn’t in her Rapunzelocity that she would leave with no word. Then it hit him; what if something had happened to her while they were asleep? What if she was in danger? What if someone took her? What if-

He shook his head no. 

He shouldn’t think of that, it wasn’t likely to happen, they were safe here. And even so, he knew Rapunzel and she could handle herself. It still worried him despite these because he knew that if he’d receive bad news about her, he was to blame. 

He tried hard not to think about it. She would come back soon, he shouldn’t be paranoid, he looked down to look for hidden signs and instead, found their cat looking up at the dark brown haired man. 

“There you are, Pumpkin. Say, have you seen mommy around the place?” He asked the ginger furred cat. It only earned him a curious look as the cat tilted her head at him. He sighed, why would he be asking a cat anyway? It wasn’t like she could talk and lead him to Rapunzel, but it was worth the shot. He shook his head, knowing this was an absurd idea. No wonder Cassandra always called him a pea brain. For what he slightly lacked at times, though, he made up with his love and affection. 

He went to pick her up, holding the cat against his bare chest and they settled on the couch that stood near the bed. Maybe he should check his phone. She could have left anything there, too. Eugene opened the screen, seeing the wallpaper of them in the summer and he had to smile to himself at this. They always looked so happy and content with each other, they were everything that they wanted. However, the smile faded when he hadn’t received anything there, too. 

“She’s fine, I know she will be,” He muttered, more to himself than to the kitten he held against him. He went to lay back on the sofa, picking up a book near their armoire as he tried to distract himself. If he was going to wait for her, he might as well kill some time productively. He had to catch up on his reading, anyway. 

Some chapters in and a few sword fights later, the doorknob to their room clicked, making both Pumpkin and Eugene look up from their seats. They shared a look before the door opened and in came the one and only, Rapunzel der Sonne. Pumpkin had already jumped off Eugene to greet her before he went to her as quickly as possible, wrapping her in an almost soul crushing hug. He cupped her cheek and looked at her worriedly, checking for any sign of her getting hurt anywhere. His brown eyes trailed around, she seemed safe, she seemed okay, but that still didn’t make his worry for her dissipate. He still got restless, but what mattered was that she got home safe and okay. 

“Blondie, where did you go?” He asked, his voice slightly wavering with fear. She only smiled at him, looking at him with loving eyes. He knew she looked cute doing so, but that wasn't gonna work. She may have that sweet charm of hers that lets him get wrapped around her finger and he couldn't stay mad at her for too long, but it wouldn't work. No matter how adorable her cheeks looked puffed. No matter how her green eyes shone so beautifully… No. Snap out of it. This wasn’t the time for her… cute magic spell to work on him. She could have been anywhere for all he knew and he just wanted her safe and sound. And now she is. She’s here with him. He supposed that was an enough answer for them to settle on right now. “You know what, you don’t have to answe-”

“I’m sorry… for worrying you, Eugene. It was my fault, really, I should have left a note or- or something, but I can't help it! The stocks were running out and they were _fast_ but I got them on time enough for the two of us!" She cheered and rambled excitedly as she held up two identical shopping bags, happily giving the other one to him. 

"Blondie, it's fine, really, I'm just glad you're safe now." He said as he smiled at her and she smiled back. He knew he couldn't resist her, even if he really, really tried hard enough. He peeped through the bag and raised an eyebrow at her. "And… what exactly is in this thing?"

That's when Rapunzel perked up excitedly and pulled his piece out. 

"Oh, of course!" She grinned and started to pace around the bags she brought with and got the pumper. She then started to work on it. 

The more that Eugene saw what it was starting to form, the more that he wanted to put his hand on his palm and give out the biggest sigh and scoff on what it was. 

However, Rapunzel was beaming so excitedly after she’d pump it, excited for Eugene to see the final form of the suit. She was proud of herself for getting these for them both, it would be so much fun if they went out as these! She’d seen them all around, and they always thought they were fun, besides, she knew Eugene was down for anything, she wanted them to enjoy this night and to let a little loose, and what better way to do so than having these? Then, she’d noticed the look he gave.

He backed away from it, not believing his own brown eyes on what he saw. 

There was a huge, inflatable orange dinosaur, standing 7 feet and 2 inches tall in front of him and his girlfriend. He was shocked, he wasn’t even quite sure on how to react to it. How did she know about these? Where _did_ she find these? What was it for?

Unless…

“Sunshine, you aren’t planning on this being our halloween costume, are you?” He asked, looking back at his brunette girlfriend who jumped excitedly, happy that he finally got the hint.

“That’s _exactly_ what I planned, Eugene!” She cheered excitedly and she squealed as she pulled out her own suit. “I mean, don’t you just like it? We’re gonna run around the room in **_these_ **! Everyone would be jealous!” She giggled as she held hers up and looked up at him expectantly, hoping they were both in the same drift here. She just hoped that he at least liked the idea, she knew that he wasn’t much on eccentric things, but she thought they’d give this a shot.

_“More like weirded out,”_ Eugene silently scoffed. He loved his girlfriend and her brilliant and creative ideas, really, he did, but this, he didn’t expect of her. Besides, weren’t they going with the modern sun and moon outfits they were waiting to try on for months now? 

“Eugene?” Her voice brought him back to her, shrugging him off of his thoughts. He looked at her as he walked up to the inflatable dinosaur. “What do you think?” She asked him kindly, a hopeful smile and a slightly embarrassed (?) blush tainting her already rosy cheeks. She was patiently waiting for an answer. What if he thought it was weird? What if he thought it was overboard? What if he thought it was stupid and ridiculous? And he didn’t want to go because of that anymore? She tried to shrug off the thought, she was sure he’d still appreciate these either way, right?

Eugene noticed the way she was looking at him, and knew that he probably gave an off impression by the way he looked. He just… couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that she went out of her way to buy these for them, knowing that there was a party tonight. He assumed that Rapunzel would want to go all out, but he also knew that in 2 years of dating his girlfriend, she was more creative than being grand and flourish. 

“Well, Sunshine. I’ve got to say, I didn’t think you have this in you, are you sure about this?” He asked her. He wasn’t fully enthralled by the idea, but then again, for Rapunzel, he’d do anything, even if it all came down to silly inflatable dinosaurs that’s almost as tall as he was. 

“Of course I’m sure! I wouldn’t have bought it if I wasn’t!” She giggled softly. “Unless… you wanted to go as someone else? We can still go as we originally planned if you wanted that more!” She said. She was faltering from her confident stance rather than the one she held just a few seconds ago. He didn’t like it when that happened, not because he was annoyed she felt like that, but because he was concerned whenever she doubted herself. 

She was a confident woman, even before they met and started to go out together, but that always has a mask and a story to tell, but that was for another day. He didn’t want to make her feel upset for her choice in plans. He hated seeing her retract from everything she’s been looking forward to.

He immediately went to her side and sighed, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly as he kissed her forehead. She looked at him with her emerald green eyes having the same effect on him after all this time. The thing was that he couldn’t and he most importantly wouldn’t say no to her. He knew that despite how absurd or silly her ideas may be from his perspective, he would still tag along with her because he knew these things make her happy and knowing that joining along with her with these whims would make her let out that stunning, sunshine smile of hers was enough for him to agree. 

He cupped her cheek in his hand, seeing them fit well together like two perfect puzzle pieces. He gave her the same loving gaze he’s always given her because damn it, she deserved to be looked at like she was the most important person there is in all times. She was slowly returning the favor by her sunshiny smile making its way back to her beautiful features. How Eugene got lucky with this talented, unique and gorgeous woman, he’d never know. Though, he was confident to brag to himself that she finally succumbed to his so-called charm, especially the smolder, but that wasn’t the point here at this moment.

“Sunshine, of course I liked your idea.” Eugene tried to tell her but she smiled wryly.

“Your surprised look at the dino says otherwise,” She teased a bit. 

“Well, can you blame me? That thing is _huge._ And it’s taller than me, doesn’t that hurt my ego a bit? An inflatable, taller than _Eugene Fitzherbert_?”

“What I’m aware of now is that Eugene Fitzherbert, you’re being a drama queen over a halloween costume,”

“You know you love me, though,” Rapunzel only rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s musings and hid the blossoming blush on her cheeks at this. It was inevitable to see, though. Eugene had kept her in place and he held her gently yet protectively in his arms. She loved it when she could just lean back on him like this. “I’m sorry if I sounded disinterested, or weirded out. I honestly was- I meant weirded out!- but in a nice way. I didn’t know you had a surprise in tow for us,”

“That’s the point, silly!” She giggled again, her same smile from ear to ear making its way back to her now. “I’m just glad you’re okay with this,” 

“Rapunzel, if this is what makes you happy, I’m more than glad to oblige. All I want is for you to enjoy yourself,” He said sincerely and she tackled him into a soul crushing hug similar to the one he gave her earlier. They’d bounced back at the bed as it happened and it left them in a fit of chuckles and soft laughs. “Alright, Miss Dino, let’s get us both ready for tonight,”

Rapunzel on the other hand, had only rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him back on the bed as she got up, emitting a laugh from Eugene. 

“What? Dinos are cute!” He defended.

“Whatever you say,” She said as she made her way across the room to her closet. “Love you, though, Fitzherbert.”

“Love ya, too, Future Mrs. Fitzherbert,” He winked, and it caught her completely off guard and made her blush deeper than she did earlier. She mumbled something incomprehensible but he was sure that it did something to her.

* * *

“Okay, you ready to see?” Eugene heard as he waited patiently as he already stood, covered in the inflatable suit she had given. They had already arrived at the place and went to get dressed there instead for it to be a big surprise for everyone else. They couldn't just walk in with the big surprise seen, they need to at least save some mystery for everyone to anticipate! — At least, that's how Rapunzel sees it. Eugene had to admit, maybe it was the material used for the dino, but he was warming up to this idea of hers. Besides, nothing could beat the beam she gave him as they drove tonight. She held his hand a little bit tighter, but in a good way, and her smile reached from ear to ear —her trademark one— but it made her… glow… much more. 

Eugene sighed, getting lost in the train of thoughts that consisted of her and her alone. There wasn’t a day that his mind was racing, thoughts of her filling his head for almost every moment of the day. He liked keeping his mind occupied a lot and the thought of her could make him go on and on until he realized that he’s swooning yet again. And that was what exactly happened at that moment. 

“Eugene?” Rapunzel called out, 

“Ready when you are, Sunshine!” He called out cheerfully. 

Then came out of the bathroom was his brunette girlfriend waddling and walking slowly in her own dino costume.

“Rawr!!” She mimicked and then, she couldn’t help herself but to laugh at how they looked, she expected it to be funny but not to this lot and Eugene just went along. Hey, she was happy seeing them like this, even though it hurt his ego? Then he wouldn’t mind at all.

“Ha ha, very funny, Rapunzel. C’mon, we need to get going.” he said as he walked with her to the main event area. They waddled along the venue, catching stares from a lot of people, but Rapunzel didn’t seem to care about it. She was content and happy, as long as she was enjoying herself and Eugene felt the same. 

They made their way to where Cassandra stood dressed as a cat with the whiskers, cat ears and everything. It was surprising to see Cass like this, taking her in as a person that didn't seem to like cats, or in circumstances, was not a huge fan of animals in general. But then again, Cass was a woman with unexpected tastes, like how it was similar to them finding out how she was a big fan of Tchaikovsky in that one night at a gala that the four of them attended. These were one of the few surprises they didn't know were up her sleeves. 

In her defense, Cassandra liked it. She felt warm and happy, and it felt quite right to her. Besides, it’s better than wearing something ridiculous like… a hotdog, but she knew Lance didn’t get that note, but hey, who’s stopping him? Two people dressed in dino suits? She just really liked cats, and it was nice to get into this, and perhaps the spirit of halloween, maybe. At least it was a good reason to put on cat ears without getting scrutinized. 

“Look who came, T-Rexes that time traveled to our party, I’m **_trembling_ **,” Cassandra remarked sarcastically, holding back a laugh at how hilarious and ridiculous Eugene looked in the suit, she knew all about it and the annoyed look on his face from her remark was totally worth it, it’s priceless. 

“Nice try, Alley Cass,” 

“That doesn't even make much sense. Aww, is the big scawy dino annoyed?” She teased some more and snickered. She chuckled a bit more before wiping a tear from laughter. 

“C’mon, Cass, don’t be so hard on the dino,” Lance snickered lightheartedly, making Eugene grumble. The jokes continued and he rolled his eyes playfully at them, they were such a pain for him, despite his love for his friends, they’re insufferable at times. He had to stay cool, besides, this was for Rapunzel. 

Soon, the four of them were in the party completely, laughing, joking and talking as they went around. Eugene earned a few impressed and some amused looks from everyone and he flashed them his award winning smile despite his slight embarrassment.

_“You’re doing this for Rapunzel, you’re doing this for Rapunzel,”_ He repeated to himself. 

Soon, the party was starting to cool off a bit. Rapunzel was nowhere to be found, she was probably with Cassandra as they caught up with each other. It has been some time since they saw their other friends and Lance had to head out early. Eugene took this as the time to kick back into one of the couches. Being inside an inflatable T-Rex wasn’t easy, ya know? It was hard to be on your bouncy feet and your little arms out. Was this how dinosaurs went out before? Must be tragic for them, really.

Eugene smiled in content as he finally got a bit of peace and quiet. He sat there for a few minutes when he felt someone sit beside him. He turned and saw Rapunzel with quite a tired and apologetic smile. 

“Hey, you,” He smiled softly as he tried to pull her in and couldn’t. Stupid short arms. Now he can’t even hug his girlfriend? Well at least they have a few moments left in this. Rapunzel only chuckled softly at his attempt, he was too adorable looking like this, if she were to be honest. Too bad she couldn’t reach enough to cup his cheeks from this. 

“Hey,” She whispered, scooting closer to him and tried to cuddle but only ended up bumping dino heads with each other, making both of them chuckle more. Eugene couldn’t think of anything but her being more adorable than she already was, and that was nearly impossible. But then again, this was Rapunzel we’re talking about, when will she ever not defy the impossible, even if it meant the impossibility of being that adorable for Eugene? 

Their laughter died down and they stayed in the comfortable silence they made, one thing that they’ve gotten used to for quite a long time already. They just sat there, close to each other as they stared up at the wall. Finally, Eugene heard Rapunzel sigh, it sounded like she was shifting uncomfortably, he can tell. He immediately turned to her. 

“Hey… what’s wrong?” He asked her, his face already looking like he’s worry stricken, no matter how big or small this issue might be.

“I just… sorry for being pushy tonight… in forcing you in that dino suit,” Rapunzel smiled sadly. She knew that Eugene reassured her that it was fine by him, but what if he’s not? What if he just felt bad? What if he didn’t like the idea at all in the first place? She just didn’t want him bummed out, but then again, Eugene was never like that to her. 

“What? Rapunzel, no, you didn’t force me.” He said genuinely. “Look, I may not have been the biggest dino suit fan before tonight, but you didn’t force me into going with it. I went along with it because it made you happy, and because, well… I was gonna keep this to myself, but I kinda grew into liking this big guy. Look, no matter how absurd, silly, or unconventional your ideas and plans are for the two of us, I’m always gonna be on board with you. Wherever you go, I’ll be there, whatever you do, I’ll be there. Being with you is a wild ride, Sunshine, it’s not a safe drive, either so why try to play it safe and not go out in style every once in a while?” He chuckled. For once in that moment, Rapunzel felt at ease, his words were like reassuring whispers that wrapped her wholly in warm comfort. He always knew what to say to her no matter what. Actually, he knew what to say to anyone. He was quite a charmer, and a man of his words, so she wasn’t exactly surprised with the fact that he can make her melt with just his words. 

“And to be fair, I look hot in this, don’t you think?” He smirked, attempting to strike a pose as he sat up and only ended up on the floor, making Rapunzel giggle uncontrollably, emitting a few chuckles from others. Eugene rolled his eyes, but smiled, knowing that he at least made her smile come back again on that pretty face of hers. 

“Sure, you really do, Fitzherbert,” She smirked standing to pick him up and try to reach out for a hug, clashing with each other again. She was met by his own eyes looking at her adorably. “You, Eugene Fitzherbert, are such a dork, a dorkasaur if you want to put it that way,” 

“Well, yeah, but you know what? I’m _your_ dork. Always have been, always will be.” he smirked back, making her blush as he walked them near the center of the room, the slow thumping music can be heard in their distance. “And well, now your dork is asking if he could dance with you?” He outstretched his arm at her and she took it, dancing with him around in a slow waltz despite their costumes. 

“Since when did you become a cheesy romantic, mister ‘Dating Master’?” She taunted as they danced away. 

“Well, if I were to impress the most wonderful and beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on, I gotta find some ways to impress her more than with just my charms,” he smiled. “Besides, the woman that I’m in love with isn’t a big fan of the normal stuff either so boring activities are off the list,”

“Wow, she must be so lucky to have you,” 

“Oh, no,”

“No?”

“Nuh uh. It’s me that’s lucky here. I’m lucky to have found a woman just like her. I’m the one that should be grateful for her, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if I didn’t run to her into that dive bar. Just a lucky string of fate, I guess,” He said, never taking off his gaze at her. He knew that they both knew what he was saying was true, and he wasn’t here to bluff. Despite him being lucky to have had her, he also knew that they both fought for this love that they have now to work. They’ve gone through so much together, and for now, they’re enjoying themselves before they decide on another big leap of adventure to come through for them. 

Rapunzel, on the other hand, couldn’t help but tear up a bit in her green eyes as he spoke. She didn’t know exactly how he had this pull on her every time he spoke about her and their relationship, but all she knew was that this man was so so sweet, and kind, and wonderful and he’s just… 

He’s her dream. She sees light in him. 

And little did she know that she was his dream and his light as well. 

Rapunzel sighed and tried to keep as close to eugene as possible as they danced around together, chuckling and trying their best not to fall on the floor together. 

“Hey, Eugene?” Rapunzel said, catching his attention, making him look down at her, smiling softly. “I love you, so so much.” Eugene could only smile at her and her dorkiness that he admired.

“And I love you, too, Rapunzel Der Sonne. Dino suits and everything,” He smiled, hugging her as the song ended and left the room except for them as a blur. 

Soon, they were taking off the suits, getting out as they got changed out of the costumes. They got out and walked hand in hand together on the sidewalks as they made their way to the nearest bus stop to get home. 

On 16th Avenue, Eugene made an abrupt stop from their walk, pausing to pull her close to her for no reason, leaving them in a fit of laughter. With these, Rapunzel fel her heart skip beats like how the rocks they threw on the lakes were. How they would skip so rapidly it’s overwhelming, but in every good way. They pulled each other in ever so slowly and shared another slow dance under the streetlight, sealing their love with a long, lingering, and a tattoo-like kiss.


End file.
